I love You Too
by Pixil Pixi
Summary: This is just a little one shot I made.This takes place after Zim is assigned a planet. He leaves a note expressing his feelings for his best friend. Zim/oc female - I might make this a story if people like it enough.


This is a little one-shot that I made, and might possibly turn into a story. I actually had made this into a little comic strip already, and decided to type it out. I didn't get a beta to read it (which I almost never do...I know, bad fanfic writer, bad. ugh horrible grammar). So there's bound to be some grammar mistakes (even with spell-check). Some of which includes proper indentions (in which I'm to lazy to go back and fix. Oh well).

Any way if I get enough reviews I'll turn it into a story. :3 I have a new deviant art too. It's x-Mika-x. I have only a few deviations but if you want you can go and look at them. There all of my other OC for invader Zim.

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Invader Zim I wouldn't be writing this, and I would be continuing the series online, or something of that nature, even if cartoon network discontinued it. **_

"_**I love you too"**_

"Elli,

By the time you get this letter I will have most likely already left the planet. I've been assigned to the planet known as 'Earth' for operation Impending Doom II. It's far away from here" Elli's antennae immediately fell.

'He didn't even say goodbye..' her light lime green skin seemed to darken a little, and she could feel small droplets of tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Elli, I'm sorry that I did not get a chance to say goodbye. I would not have time to tell you and explain everything...So I wrote this letter instead…

Elli I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't know how." the writing trailed of a little on the paper, and under it a new sentence was written.

"There's something I have to tell you, because if something were to happen to me…you would never know how I really feel about you….I only wish I could have said this to you in person…." The writing on the paragraph stopped. A little ways down a new paragraph was written.

"Elli, you're my best friend. You've always been there no matter what. When I was sad, I looked to you and you would always cheer me up. When I needed a friend, companionship, you were always there. Whenever I need you, you were always willing to drop everything and come running just for me. You're my savor, my rock, my right hand wo-man.'

'Everyone would always laugh and make fun of me, but you, you were different. You never did that. You didn't see what everyone else saw. You didn't see some loser who fails at everything, you saw a lost misunderstood sad boy, who needed a friend. You understood. You understood me. Thank you Elli.' the note stopped at the bottom of the page.

"That's it?" Elli asked herself out loud, the tears had long since fallen down her face. Some of the tears dripped onto the note. Ink spread on the wet dots, she made a face and turned the paper over on the back. There was writing on the back.

"But there's something I've been hold back from you for a long time…" the note trailed off and then started back again. There were dried tear stains that were there before Elli had turned it over. It must have been hard for him to write.

"Elli,

I love you.

I always had…

Zim"

Elli read the last part out loud to herself, and then over again. She closed her eyes, teas cascading down her darkening green face.

Elli looked up to the stars, towards 'Earth.' It seemed to twinkle in the night, brighter than any of the others. She smiled sadly through her tears.

"Oh Zim, why did you wait this long to tell me this?" she asked herself gently.

"Why couldn't you see?" She asked louder.

"Zim, I love you too." she practically yelled this time towards the Earth. It seemed to twinkle a little brighter in response.

Here's a little extra that I did for fun and would be added onto the one-shot if it became a story:

Elli looked up at the lonely planet again. No stars surrounded it; they surrounded it like a pack of wolves surrounding their prey. It looked so alone, all by itself. Just like Zim… Elli made a face. She missed Zim a lot.

"That's it. Zim I'm coming for you." she announced out loud and began walking back to her little home, not once looking back at the gleaming little planet.


End file.
